


Kitsunetsuki

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, kitsune naruto, ommeji Sasuke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狐付き - околдованный лисой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitsunetsuki

Саске знал, что Данзо его ненавидит.

И дело было не в том, что Саске был из рода Учиха - древнейшего клана экзорцистов-оммеджи, и не в том, что Данзо никогда не достигнет уровня Саске, несмотря на разницу в опыте в сорок, а то и более лет... Хотя, кого он обманывает? Дело было как раз в этом. Одноглазый инвалид, покрытый шрамами, сорок пять лет уничтожавший екай, просто завидовал.

И поэтому чертов ублюдок Данзо, глава "Корня" - организации оммеджи, уничтожавших екай на территории Японии - отправил Саске на это задание.

Кумихо! Чертов, бездна бы его побрал и Сусаноо приголубил сверху, кумихо! Девятихвостый лис, сильнейший из екай! Учиха знал, что он не спрятался бы и от тэнко, но продолжал бежать, расставляя ловушки. Конечно, кумихо не настолько слаб и неопытен, чтобы попасться в них, но хотя бы попробовать-то надо..

Внезапно, перед глазами все померкло. 

Саске очнулся, но постарался не показать этого. Судя по ощущениям, он лежал где-то в закрытом помещении или пещере - ветра не было; на сухом и теплом песке. Где-то в глубине, порождая эхо, капала вода.

-Я знаю, что ты не спишь, даттебайо, - послышался совсем над ухом тихий, певучий голос и Саске подскочил принимая сидячее положение... Пытаясь принять, потому что неизвестный так низко склонился над ним, что экзорцист и его похититель со всей силы столкнулись лбами. 

-Ара-ара... Ите-те.. - обиженно пропел тот же голос, а Учиха, наконец-то, открыл глаза. 

И закрыл их вновь.

Ущипнул себя и вновь открыл.

Прямо напротив него, держась за лоб, сидело прелестнейшее существо. Светлые волосы - точно нимб над головой, аккуратное розовое ушко торчит из-под прядей, шрамы-усы на светлой-светлой коже и хитрые бирюзовые глаза. Увидев, что на него смотрят, существо вновь потерло лоб и прикрыло рот широким рукавом косоде. Послышался смешок, а затем шорох - девять золотистых хвостов дернулись, заставив взметнуться белый песок, устилающий пол пещеры.

Кинко кумихо! Золотой девятихвостый лис, китсуне, проживший более тысячи лет, сильный и опытный. Саске дернул головой, разрушая иллюзию - ну, да, конечно! Это все магия китсуне, магия обольщения! На нее и более опытные оммеджи ведутся, не только такие юнцы, как Учиха.

-Ну, чего пялишься, даттебайо? - Лис надул щеки и взглянул на Учиху. - или влюбился в меня, теме?

-Добе! - Саске почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки. - Ничего я не влюбился! Просто думаю, изгнать тебя или запечатать!

-Ага, конечно... Я тебя, значит, из твоей же ловушки спас, а ты так решил меня отблагодарить, даттебайо! - лис с кулаками надвинулся на Учиху и тот отодвинулся, неловко взмахивая руками.

-Ну ладно, ладно.. То есть как, из моей же ловушки?

-Да потому что я пытался тебя, теме, выгнать из своей рощи, а ты вместо того, чтобы пойти по моей иллюзии и выйти на дорогу, полез обратно в лес, даттебайо! И ходил там кругами, пока на свою же ловушку не нарвался. И нет, твоих бумажек у тебя нет уже, - гордо ухмыльнулся китсуне, и экзорцист с ужасом заметил свои шикигами, которые екай держал в руке, обернув ее рукавом кимоно.

-Ну и что тебе надо тогда? - уныло спросил Саске, понимая - вот сейчас, похоже, и пришел его конец.. Ибо без шикигами и кусунгобу, который лежал рядом с китсуне, он ничего и сделать не сможет... Только достойно принять свою смерть. И поэтому еще большим шоком для него стали слова екая.

-Да мне от тебя ниего и не надо, даттебайо! В себя пришел? Вот и пойдешь, куда шел. Мои бакэнеко оставят твои вещи на опушке - там и заберешь. И пообещай, что никогда сюда не вернешься!

-Так просто? - Саске во все глаза глядел на китсуне, не веря своим ушам.

-Да, просто. А что ты так на меня смотришь? Точно влюбился! - и лис гнусно (как показалось Саске) заржал.

-Да не влюбился я в тебя! - Учиха вскочил, сжав руки в кулаки и почти крича. - Люди, если бы ты знал, с первого взгляда не влюбляются, добе! И вообще.. Вообще..

-Ахаха, - китсуне рассмеялся. - Уж больно сильно ты на меня реагируешь...

-Пф.. - и правда. Чего это он так взрывается, подумал Саске. - Вот смотри. Люди, когда любят друг-друга, целуются. И если при поцелуе ничего не чувствуют - то значит, что и любви нет! - и Учиха склонился к удивленному лису, прижимаясь своими губами к его.

И сердце на секунду прервало свой бег, и забилось вновь, с удвоенной силой.

Краска прилила к лицу, когда нахальный лис насмешливо протянул:

-И это ты называешь "Ничего не чувствовать"?

И Саске понял, как же ему хочется... Хочется... 

Придушить одну наглую золотистую тварь!

Два тела сплелись и покатились по белоснежному песку, царапаясь и изворачиваясь, пытаясь причинить друг- другу как можно больше боли. Но когда драка превратилась объятия, не понял ни человек, ни екай.

Саске кусал нежные губы, гладил гладкую кожу и срывал традиционное кимоно с гибкого, костлявого тела китсуне, даже не думая останавливаться. Мысли о Данзо, экзорцистах и разлетевшихся по всей пещере шикигами вылетели из его головы. А китсуне только одобрительно постанывал, приоткрывал рот и путался пальцами в поясе-оби, пытаясь раздеть партнера. За несколько минут вся ненужная теперь одежда валялась вокруг, а мелкий песок приклеивался к обнаженным телам.

-Д-давай уже.. Хоть знаешь, что делать, теме? - хрипло, совсем не певуче, произнес китсуне, запрокидывая шею под поцелуи-укусы человека.

-Хах, конечно, - нашел в себе силы усмехнуться Учиха, оглаживая любовника между ягодиц, подготавливая к большему...

-Аах! - и хрупкое тело изогнулось под экзорцистом, прижимаясь сильнее, сильнее.. И Саске потерялся в ощущениях.

~~~

-Ну, что, - скривил губы китсуне, потягиваясь и накидывая на плечи кимоно, - я с тобой здесь сидеть не собираюсь. Ты валишь уже или нет, теме?

-Что, прям сейчас? - Саске всегда казалось, что после.. Кхем... Занятий любовью, люди лежат в обнимку, болтают о всякой чепухе и признаются в любви.

-Да, прям сейчас, даттебайо! Спасибо, конечно, мне понравилось, а теперь вали. Я тебя не держу! - кажется, лис был... Смущен?

-И что, мы не увидимся больше, да?

-Хах. Да зачем тебе, теме? - китсуне повернулся, и взгляд... Взгляд его был печален. Не тот безумно-задорный бирюзовый хитрый блеск, а белесо-голубые глаза тысячелетнего старца. Хотя... И правда, лису было тысяча, а может быть, и больше лет, он был старше, мудрее и... И несчастнее, чем Саске, Данзо и многие другие люди вместе взятые.

-Человек... - и Учиха вздрогнул, понимая, что сейчас перед ним не тот юный парень, а нечто... нечеловеческое. - Человек, ты же знаешь. Тысяча лет для меня и для тебя - разные вещи. То, что поколения людей уже забыли - я видел своими глазами. И что твоя жизнь против этих тысячелетий? Положим, я привыкну к тебе, человек... Но пройдет несколько десятков лет - и тебя не станет. Это будет словно.. Словно мне дали попробовать ложку прекраснейшего, вкуснейшего рамена и тут же отобрали, а я больше не могу есть ничего другого! 

-Я.. понял. Прощай, китсуне, - уже одевшийся Саске поклонился - низко-низко, как кланяются перед камидана - и вышел из пещеры. Ветер взвыл, рассеивая иллюзию непроходимой чащобы.

Впереди была пустая дорога.


End file.
